The present invention relates to heat exchangers having one or several substantially flat and rigid elongated tubing elements.
In the technical field of heat exchangers such as evaporators, condensers and radiators and coolers there have been many attempts to provide compact and energy efficient heat exchangers. A heat exchanger is hereby generally known to provide for an exchange of thermal energy between a first medium such as, for example, water and/or a cooling agent, and a second medium such as, for example, air.
For instance, EP 1 840 494 A2 discloses a heat exchanger, whereby the heat exchanger comprises a profile having two flat tubes with several channels and whereby the tubes are connected by means of a bar. The profile is a one-piece profile and may consist of aluminium or an aluminium alloy.
Moreover, DE 20 2008 006 379 U1 discloses an aluminium or aluminium alloy profile, which can be used for tubes for heat exchangers. The profile has a central channel and several further channels arranged around the central channel.
DE 2 209 325 discloses a tube for heat exchangers having a helical structure. Furthermore, DE 2 209 329 discloses heat exchanger tubes having ribs on the inner side and the outer side of the tube.
Additionally GB 1 390 782 discloses a heat-exchange tubing having spaced metal fins projecting inwardly of the tubing from the wall sections of the tubing and extending longitudinally of the tubing.
Further, EP 0 640 803 A1 relates to heat transfer coil, where a second piece of tubing is wound around the first piece of tubing while the first piece is straight and where the first piece of tubing is then formed to define the overall coil shape and then the first and second pieces of tubing internally sized by internal pressurization to also force the two pieces of tubing to intimate contact with each other.
However, it is still desirable to improve the already known technical solutions in the field of heat exchangers.
Needs exist for improved heat exchangers.